Connected
by RRed
Summary: The Doctor will have to face up to something The Master has been after for years; his mind and his hearts. Set during The End of Time, I write about Time Lord sociology & The Doctor's/Masters past together. Non-Con sex: Memories, emotional Pain and Love.


The Doctor spat and his chest heaved from the sudden landing on the wooden floor, knocking the air out of him. His fingers scratched at the varnish on the ground; smooth and warm, he felt like it had been a long time since something that tender had touched him and savoured the moment on the floor as The Master strode in behind him, his dirt covered boots leaving a trail of the filth that he'd endured during his resurrection- his hopeless moments alone, anger causing him to devour everything in sight; nothing made sense anymore but he seemed to be beyond the grip of reality, survival was all that mattered- as long as he had his drumming he knew that he was alive.

All The Doctor could see was his shoes, standing in front of him, he had little want to look up and face his nemesis, to face the face that had plastered itself on every human being on the planet; although the doctor would not admit it, it did slightly excite him. But the excitement, the happiness that That Master was still alive was closed in the darkest corners of his mind, in the only place that he would allow himself to feel free of his responsibilities, and the love could be stroked every once in a while rather than destroyed from the guilt that it made him endure.

The Master kicked him in the face, causing a cry of anger; he hated the games The Master played; often he wanted nothing more than to just defy them, to be uninteresting and not fight back; to curl himself up and do what The Master wanted; it was easier and almost more appealing sometimes. He never trusted The Master now days, yet he was the person he wished to trust most. The cry made The Master giggle to himself; a reaction was what he always craved; without any reaction something was completing uninteresting.

"Doctor", he sighed down at the still figure on the ground, "how much longer must we play… this little game of yours?" He smiled greedily, and breathed strongly through his nostrils, his two hearts speeding up; the smell of The Doctor always thrilled him. Today The Doctor's smell was extremely strong, and intriguing. "This isn't a game." The Doctor's lips moved, and he raised his head slightly; "This has never been a game; if only you would listen to me! I..." The Master interrupted his trail of thought with another fierce kick in the face; sending him flying onto his back. The Doctor let out a yelp of surprise and stared at the celling; his head pounded with pain.

Suddenly he felt his cheeks redden, and his chest become hot; his hearts pounded faster and he lifted his body to a sitting position. The Master stood there watching him, the intake of his nostrils continued strongly- he could smell The Doctor's anger, and he anticipated it eagerly. "You need to stop this." The Doctor said calmly, "You have no idea what you're doing, and how much danger you are putting this entire planet in-"  
>"Planet!" The Master exclaimed with a laugh as he stepped forward and grasped The Doctor on the shoulders, insanity dripping through his eyes. "This Planet is nothing, my Doctor" He grunted fiercely, "I want the entire universe right in my hand-" He lifted his hand in front of the enemy "This hand right here!" he moved the fingers around, giggling gaily at the movement, and The Doctor realised that he really had let leave of his senses; no longer even willing himself to hold his reputation of being powerful and intelligent- like he'd always wished people to view him. The Doctor's chest still hurt from the fall, and the strong straps that had been holding him down in the chair for hours; he had been originally grateful that The Master had moved him from the position, but now he longed to be back in that room with Wilfred, suddenly worrying that something was happening to him and he wouldn't be able to stop it.<p>

"What do you want with me?" The Doctor asked openly, attempting to appear bold- whilst inside he felt himself start to panic; knowing too well what The Master wanted. He placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and held on tight. He looked him in the eyes, and noted the blonde hair that now sprouted messily from his head; The Master had never been blonde before; and for some reason this change fascinated him. But only temporarily, as he felt The Master's grip on him tighten.  
>"I want..." He whispered, shaking, unable to finish his sentence and he closed his eyes. The Doctor felt The Master's body tense up and breath became stronger- almost as if calming himself, in anticipation of what he was about to do.<p>

The Doctor knew what The Master wanted, he'd wanted it ever since they were young, ever since they'd gotten serious, but The Doctor had denied it; he'd been able to feed off other people's energies to deny The Master of it, to keep his mind at bay from him, so that no matter how hard he would push and scream, he could mentally sway himself away. But now, The Master was everywhere, the entire planet was him; he was completely vulnerable mentally and physically, no one left for him to rely upon or psychic energy to feed off; he was dominated by The Master.

He felt tears swell from within him, but quickly shot them away and knew that he was going to have to hold onto himself; he still wanted to deny The Master of what he wanted- but it seemed like there was almost no reason left to; he felt helpless yet he still didn't want to give up.  
>"I want what I've always wanted" The Master said, his voice beginning to crack with anticipation, he pulled The Doctor's face towards his own. Their nose's touched, and The Doctor closed his eyes- prepared for what he knew was about to come next. The Master locked their lips together, and The Doctor began to struggle. He felt The Master's mind open up to his; as if a door had been flung open to a very cold environment- the coldest thing he'd ever felt, ripping at his essence, attempting to conjoin them together and create them equal. The Doctor felt his insides pour out, the feeling of air leaving his lungs; a scream gripped him, although he could not be sure that he was actually releasing any noise. The physical was lost in the mental sensation and he began to fall away.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a tongue on the inside of his mouth- greedily tasting his teeth; and he was able to grasp a physical link to the present. He ripped himself away from The Master and his mind began to pound; his lips were pulsing with blood; sore and bruised. "I WILL NEVER!" He screamed; his whole body shaking; chest heaving. He was already exhausted, simply from the small connection and he knew in his heart that he wasn't going to be able to win this time; but screw realistic thinking, he was The Doctor. The Master had landed on the wooden panels not so gracefully, several feet away from The Doctor; the sudden rip in the connection had sent him flying and he'd landed on his knees; breaking the skin and causing gushes of blood to stain his trousers. He was silent and sat kneeled, letting the blood start to collect on the floor; his breath constant and deep; his head was bowed and still. The Doctor in a rush of emotion, temporally remembered how beautiful The Master truly was.

He didn't move, he watched The Master; his pulse beginning to slow- panic decreasing. He felt the tears once again start to develop, he wasn't sure why though. He tasted blood, as his lips began to bleed and the tender flesh on his cheeks bruised. He scoffed to himself slightly and took a deep breath, "Why?" He questioned the silence -  
>"Why do you still persist, after all these years when I told you that I never wanted it in the first place!" He shook and watched the body of The Master remain still and silent; causing his rage to grow. "It's never been what I wanted; I never had any interest in becoming connected to someone!" Still no reaction from The Master- not that The Doctor expected any; he'd repeated the same thing many times; pleaded and pleaded with The Master to understand why he could never promise himself to another; he was his own- he could never give himself whole to someone like that. "Forever is too long for me", The Doctor whispered, "and I knew it was too long for me and you."<p>

It was quiet at first, The Doctor almost couldn't hear it; but it grew fast and The Doctor felt despair wash over him once again. The Master was laughing, his manic laugher- screaming almost, in a hysteric fit of insanity. He snapped his head up, a grin plastered on his face. "Please", The Doctor released the plead without even realising it, "Please don't, don't do it!" his voice repeating the same things it had for years; the grief when he'd lost the one he loved to the one insane notion that would rip them apart; The Master wanted them to be connected mentally forever. The ceremony was one that could only be performed by another Time Lord, and both had to be willing and open physically and mentally; but that was on Gallifrey, when things were kept in records and monitored, and one Time Lord's mental power could never overwhelm another's. Gallifrey was gone now; all his friends on Earth were gone- and he was on the edge of self-destruction. The pain was almost too much to bear on his own, and the thought of sharing it seemed almost appealing for a moment- but The Doctor knew that sharing their lives together wasn't why The Master wanted it anymore; he knew that if he was to give himself, it would bring no mental comfort.

The Master stood up and strode over to him, yanking him off the ground violently, grasping the collar of his shirt, "You think that, I still want this for any sort of sentimental reason!" He giggled,  
>"I want this because it will give me ultimate power!" He let go, and raised his hands to the ceiling whilst The Doctor watched, horrified.<br>"With your mind overcome by mine, I shall have endless intelligence, endless knowledge and understanding of the universe…and I shall finally make it mine!" He choked on his last words, unable to believe that it might come true. Silence fell upon the room, and The Doctor sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks, he looked up at The Master boldly; anger and fight in his eyes, "You used to say you wanted it, because you loved me." The Doctor saw the words sting in The Masters eyes, and for once he was lost for words.  
>"My Doctor" he replied hastily, he opened his mouth as if to say something else but was unable to continue the sentence. The moment was soon lost and The Master threw himself upon The Doctor pinning him to the floor with a devilish grin and an excited yell<br>"Love may be foreign to us now Doctor, but fortunately for you we get to make love one last time…" The Doctor pulled an arm free and thrust a fist into The Master's face, cutting him off.

He pulled The Master off with a scream and ran to the other side of the room, "Is this what you wanted for us!" he yelled "Is this how you want us to end up, screaming at each other in our last moments? You told me you could never handle it when I was violent…"  
>The Master smiled and walked towards him. "Less talk, more action." He replied and grasped The Doctor, but The Doctor struggled against him. "You never wanted to hear about how much I actually dislike you now."<br>The Master sniffed "Stop saying that." He felt his face fill with blood.  
>"You never wanted me to tell you how much of an idiot I think you were."<br>"Stop it!" The Master screamed and hit him over the face, pushing his back up against the cold wall, kicking the air out of him once again. They stood there for a moment, watching one another, both of them numb with anticipation, their shallow breathing filling the silence.  
>"I was the only person that you couldn't take insulting you." The Doctor said softly and stared into The Master's tender blue eyes; they were huge with rage and insecurity. He grasped The Master's face in his hands, his teeth grinded and his arms shook, "I hate you." he whispered. He saw The Master's eyes widen in pain and that was all it took to encourage him. The Doctor closed his eyes, pulling The Master's face towards him, kissing him strongly; committing to the last independent act he thought he would ever complete.<p>

Immediately it began. Plunged into a different universe, a wicked and cold place rushing through his veins and engulfing his mind. He could feel it working its way towards his hearts. The Master was there, his presence was strong; he was watching The Doctor and his reactions, his laughter was loud and menacing. He opened his eyes and saw The Master's chest, naked; he glanced down and saw that his own was as well; in the mental universe he lost track of time, the only thing that he truly felt was his own, he would lose; he would soon lose himself. The Master's tongue played around with his own, and the kissing continued rough and harsh. They needed to remain physically connected for the mental connection to remain; he knew his best chance was to stop kissing back but he could feel it sucking him in; he'd wanted The Master for too long.

The Doctor pushed against him, but his struggles gradually began to decrease; The Master began to pull at his hair, and the mutual want for each other drew him in closer. They struggled against the wall, The Master ripping layers of clothing off both of them, one after another. The Doctor began to run through the hallways connecting them; he could feel it getting warmer- the connection was starting to take hold, and the warmth began to fill his heart. Running and yelling; it was a memory of them together. He looked down and the red grass was brushing against his knees. He smiled, unintentionally, in real life, moaned into The Master's mouth; something so wonderful couldn't be real. He opened his eyes and saw The Master, naked, his blonde hair covering his eyes, and remembered that it wasn't- it wasn't real, it was just a memory and that The Master was using it to further connect them, to make him vulnerable. "NO!" His mind screamed, but it was no more than a whisper in reality. He knew what he had to do.

He thought of the coldest time, of the coldest place he'd been; attempting to put off the connection. He was suddenly freezing, he was about to die from the cold. It was… it was in the Dead Zone, The Cave of Delusion, and he was with The Master, The Master was in his arms, he was holding him strongly.  
>He whispered to him, "If I regenerate here, and now, would you still love me?"<br>The Master looked up at him, perplexed, his young face pale and weak, he leaned up to The Doctor and kissed him. "I'll always love you Doctor." The Doctor suddenly heard a scream; and he felt alone once again. He opened his eyes and saw The Master watching him, his lips red, and his naked body tense and sweaty. He felt his own nakedness, hard and pulsing. The Master looked shaken, as he stood and watched him, breathing loudly.  
>"Why must you still defy me?" He moved in and grasped The Doctor's member in his hand, producing a gasp from him, growing without control. He leaned in and kissed The Doctor's neck tenderly, and rubbed him softly, feeling the pre-cum leaking from the urethra.<br>"You will be mine!" He screeched and sped up his rubbing, licking and kissing the nape of The Doctor's neck, his thin chest heaving.

He gasped at The Master's touch; unable to contain the pleasure it was giving him. He pleaded and thrashed but The Master was strong and had the upper hand; The Doctor was weak and already tired from their previous connection, his mouth hardly able to conjure words. The Master whipped him around and kicked apart his legs; The Doctor felt himself open slightly and winced; fresh tears pouring down his face. The Master's hearts began to race as he saw The Doctor's hole, ready for his own member to plunge itself into. The Doctor pushed himself from the wall crying out loud, but The Master grasped his hands above his head and held them there with one hand, as he prepared himself with the other. He pushed his chest against The Doctor's back, and spoke into his ear  
>"I'm sorry Doctor, I do wish we had time for foreplay, but it seems that you insist on struggling." He kissed the back of his neck, and lathered all the pre-cum he could from his own member over it; and with one swift moment pushed himself inside The Doctor. The connection was once again made; The Doctor let out a loud cry.<p>

His arse felt like it was on fire; and he began whimpering- he didn't want to be weak, but he could understand what was going to happen perfectly. The Master moaned, and tightened his grip on The Doctor's wrists, digging his finger nails into the skin.  
>"Oh Doctor…" He slurred his words with pleasure, he licked the inside of The Doctor's ear, receiving a sudden sound of desire from the other Time Lord.<br>"It really has been awhile since you've done this, hasn't it?" he giggled, and moaned as he felt the muscle tighten around him nervously. The Doctor felt himself start to boil, his insides heat up; Oh god, it was happening. The Master began to move in and out; with every thrust he pushed in further and fiercer.  
>"For so long, I've wanted my Doctor." He said, losing himself in the feeling, "For so long!" He began to fuck harder, and with more rhythm. His grip on The Doctor's wrists loosened, dropping his hands so that they were grasping his thin hips, pulling him back and forth as he pounded into him. The Doctor could feel the pleasure eat him up; it had been so long since he'd been fucked, so long since any sort of pleasure had even been his and it was all too much to bear; he gasped and groaned, attempting to control his thoughts. But all he could think of was The Master; The Master stroking his face and holding him, The Master fucking him beyond anything he'd ever felt; their first time on Gallifrey; among the tall red grass, the ground soft and pleasant- feeling so safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved; and once again the red grass, the smell of that red grass me missed so much; he craved it.<p>

The Doctor let out a loud moan and The Master laughed, knowing that he was succeeding, but his laughing was interrupted with a moan of his own; as he snaked a hand around and felt The Doctor's own large erection; oh, how much he adored The Doctor! He began to rub in time to his thrusts and was given deep breathing in return. He could feel his orgasm starting to build and knew that it was time to begin the true ceremony. But before he began he once again moved his mouth to The Doctor's ear, kissing it tenderly,  
>"I hate you too, my Doctor." The Doctor could hardly hear the words; he was lost in their minds, opening new doors and memories. He could feel his own orgasm start to build as The Master rubbed him; for a Time Lord an orgasm was not as much a physical sensation but a mental one; the orgasm was in the mind, and it required concentration and permission to happen.<p>

"Estya Entro Fitche…" The Master slurred, the Ancient Time Lord language rolling off his tongue; the words seemed to wake The Doctor up and conjured an automatic panic; no! Not yet! He couldn't be hearing those words yet! He knew that the ceremony was meant to bring pleasure, the orgasm was meant to hit as they were connected - bringing the most immense pleasure and joy that a Time Lord could ever feel. He almost wanted it, he could feel himself losing the touch he thought he once had with himself; joy was so lost from his mind.  
>"Perya Peya; Decompra, Decompra!" The Master grinded his teeth together as he said the words to supress the moans that he wanted to release; he had to concentrate for the connection to be finalised. The Doctor released his own moan; it was loud and shook his body, the pain from the penetration now gone and only the feeling of The Master hitting his prostate, over and over; in his mind he saw colours- immense reds and blues, beautiful greens and pinks causing him to feel emotions he had never imagined.<p>

"Yetro Gayan… Gayie Entro; Deshtra, Decompra!" The Master repeated the last words again, his intensity building; his voice becoming louder and fiercer. The Doctor could feel his orgasm getting closer; he wasn't able to help it. His body was sweaty and The Master's chest stuck to his back, his brown hair layering his forehead, blood rushing to his cheeks, as The Master fucked his limp naked body.  
>"Please" The Doctor whispered "Please don't…" But The Master did not hear his whispering pleas and continued aggressively.<br>"Otame!" he screamed, flipping his blonde hair from his face, "Otame, Otame Otame Baina! Oh!" He could feel his building too fast, and caused him a sudden panic- he had relied that The Doctor would be too weak mentally to defy him at the last moment, but he seemed to be holding out long then he had anticipated; because whether or not The Master wanted to admit it, he still needed The Doctor's permission to connect them; he was still reliant on him. And so he did the one thing he said he would not do, the one thing he vowed was the last resort; because he knew if he did, it would also cause him to be vulnerable. He leaned in to The Doctor and pulled his head as far around as he could to look him in the eyes; The Doctors were deep with emotion and it caused The Master to shudder; he really was so beautiful. He kissed him and thought the one thing that he could possibly to convince The Doctor to give in: "I love you Doctor."

In that moment, The Doctor forgot everything- the Time War, all his companions, all his battles and all his losses; all that he could remember was the red grass, and the beating of their hearts, and that intense moment they had shared: "I love you Doctor." The Master had whispered to him. And in the moment, now, The Doctor released; how he wanted to feel that pleasure again! He wanted to feel joy! "Chestrie, Sana Ol, oh… Entru Entru!" The Doctor cried and The Master felt the wall break between them- the connection was almost complete. "Colme Homestor…" The Master managed to produce through his moans as the orgasm hit. "Master y Doctor…"

Both of them yelled, blissfully and surprised, as happiness filled their lungs, pleasure causing tears to swell in their eyes; their minds on fire and burning, but in a reassuring way; reassuring them of each other's presence. The Doctor moaned, as he came into The Master's hand and he felt The Master fill him with his own. The wetness was heavenly, and The Doctor felt himself lost, lost in another Time Lord's mind, overcome with the most pleasure he could ever feel.


End file.
